Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of death from cancer in men and nearly 30,000 deaths are expected in the United States in 2014. Earlier and more accurate detection and localization of prostate cancer is critical to provide appropriate treatment. Conventional diagnosis of prostate cancer requires a biopsy. The current standard of care is to obtain 10-14 cores randomly from the prostate using ultrasound (US) imaging to guide the needle into standard anatomic locations. As a result, random biopsies lead to an overdiagnosis of incidental, nonlethal microscopic tumors and an underdiagnosis of clinically significant lesions located outside the typical biopsy template. Similar diagnosis shortcomings are also true for other forms of cancer, such as cancers of the brain, breast, colon, gallbladder, liver, and pancreas.